Double Date from Hell!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Shawn wants to take Jasmine on a date with his winnings from the show, Heather also wants her winnings from the show! Both of them decide to speak with Chris about their money, instead of giving them their winnings, Chris finds a loophole and gives them a prize to a fancy restaurant and nobody is happy about this. Secret Santa gift for The Sarcasm Master!


**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

The season ended and Pahkitew Island officially ended, leaving Shawn the winner of the season and Jasmine's heart. Shawn decided that the first thing he wanted to do with the money was take Jasmine out on a real first date! He wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant, the kind where they had unlimited free bread. Shawn packed his suitcase and left the cabins hand in hand with Jasmine and now all he had left to do was get his check before he went home and planned the most romantic date ever.

"I'll meet you on the plane, mate." Jasmine kissed Shawn and grabbed one of his bags and started walking to the plane.

Shawn was looking for Chris, he needed to find the host before he left and everyone knew it was hard to find him after these shows ended. It usually resulted in the interns cleaning out everything off the island that they used during the season and Chris taking off before actually giving anyone the money that they rightfully earned.

Shawn looked for the host for what felt like forever and asking several interns where Chris went was almost impossible, they all seemed to avoid the question. This was probably why people didn't get their winnings from this show. Finally, he stopped by the kitchen and decided he was going to ask Chef what was going on.

"Uh, Chef?" Shawn walked in as the man was cutting something angrily on his cutting board. "Do you know where Chris is? I'd like to go get my money and leave before the zombie's take over this horrible island."

"Chris is in his trailer." Chef glared at him. "I don't handle the money! Do I look like a bank to you? I still haven't been paid since season Two!"

"Uh, sorry to bother you…" Shawn muttered. "I just want to be paid for everything he put me through."

"You and me both." Chef glared at him. "You and me both...Now get the hell out of my kitchen!"

Chef started to talk to himself like a crazy person and since Shawn knew how crazy Chef could be, he decided that he was going to leave before he became next season's meal.

After walking around the island, he found a trail with beer cans on it as well as satellite dishes. He never went to this section of the island when he was playing the game and then after looking around for a while, he found a path leading to a very nice cabin that was far too nice to be on this island or anywhere near this TV show with how nice it was. Shawn assumed that since it was the nicest place here that it was Chris's and so he knocked and a few moments later a butler answered the door and just stood there.

"Wow, this place looks like it could hold off some zombies." Shawn looked over the butlers shoulder. "Is Chris here?"

"Right this way." The butler led Shawn to a really nice kitchen. Not an office or anything professional, just a kitchen. Chris was sitting on a barstool eating a sandwich when Shawn walked into the room.

"Mr. Mclean, there is someone here to see you." The Butler told him. "I didn't bother to ask for a name, I'm sure that he must have been a part of the show to be on this island."

"Urg!" Chris groaned as he put his sandwich on the plate. "Oh, it's just Shawn. What do you want?"

"I want my money." Shawn told him. "You left before you actually wrote me a check. You remember? You told me the suitcase was only for show and to come get my money before I left?"

"Oh yeah, I did say that." Chris realized as his Butler walked out of the kitchen. "Shawn, you didn't actually think you were getting that money, did you?"

"Uh, yeah." Shawn crossed his arms. "I read the contract, I signed the contract, I participated on your show and I won."

"I know how the game works." Chris told him. "What I mean is, I don't usually pay people. I haven't paid anyone since season two of the show."

"You mean I did all this for nothing?!" Shawn yelled at him. "Man, I just want some money to take Jasmine on a date!"

"Maybe you could take her to McDonalds or something." Chris shrugged. "Any who, I have things I need to do so you're going to have to leave."

Shawn was about to leave when the butler walked in with Heather and Alejandro walking behind him. Chris didn't seem phased by it, not even when the butler announced they were here and left him alone with three ex-contestants of his show who didn't look happy with him.

"Is this honestly the only way that I can talk to you?!" Heather yelled at Chris. "I've tried to call you, I tried to email you, I tried getting lawyers involved but somehow you avoid everything! I want my money Mclean!"

"How did you even get the money to fly out to the island?" Chris just casually asked her. "I don't have time for this. Shawn wants money, you want money, Chef wants money. Do I look like an ATM to you guys?"

"You're the host of a TV show." Alejandro stepped in between Heather and Chris. "Heather played the game, you should pay her. My Father was kind enough to provide us with a plane to make it here."

"Is it my fault that Zeke took the suitcase and fell into some lava?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"It's your fault because we all know that money is just for show." Heather told him.

"You knew it wasn't actual cash?" Shawn asked them.

"Si, we've been dealing with this for a while." Alejandro sighed. "Heather is obsessed with getting this money, it is all she ever talks about."

"You would too if you got ripped off!" Heather glared at him. "Chris, stop screwing around and give me my money."

"You should probably pay Chef too..." Shawn added in. "He seems pretty bitter about that and he has knifes and machetes."

"Chef isn't going to kill me." Chris told them with a laugh. "You should stick to Zombie hunting."

"Can you take this seriously?" Heather glared. "Do you know how many online webcasts I've done saying that you don't pay? People are listening to the world according to Heather these days! You won't be having any contestants and then you won't be having a show at all."

"Mi Amour is right." Alejandro agreed. "We're the power couple of the show. People love us and they listen to every word Heather says when she makes these online videos."

"So Heather became a youtuber." Chris shrugged. "Without Total Drama, she wouldn't have a following. If she has 500 watchers, she's lucky. It's not going to help her and my show will stay on top."

"I have 2,569,831 million." Heather pulled out her phone and showed him. "If I don't leave here with the money that is rightfully mine, I'm going to announce everything online what happened in my past experiences on this show. That includes what happened to Alejandro behind the scenes in the robot suit. You and Chef will be fired."

"You have that many followers?!" Chris suddenly exited the kitchen while he was muttering curses. Shawn, Heather and Alejandro stood there for about 10 minutes wondering where Chris went. When the host finally came back, he had a huge contract with him and he slammed it down on to his table.

"Looky, looky what I found." Chris started flipping through pages. "I found my copy of the contract for the show."

"Oh, now he's concerned." Heather smirked. "Took you almost a year."

"Alright, here's what I'm going to do for you." Chris smirked as he scrolled through the contract pages. "It says here that as the host, I just have to give you something for your time on the show. I have the greatest idea ever!"

"You're going to give us our money…..?" Shawn asked him.

"I'm going to give you a coupon for a fancy restaurant." Chris told Heather, Alejandro and Shawn as he handed them an envelope with a small piece of paper inside of it. "Someone gave it to me and I didn't have to pay for it so you can have it. You did say you wanted to take Jasmine on a date and now you can."

"This isn't what I had in mind." Shawn told him.

"That's too bad!" Chris announced. "You guys can all go together!"

"This is not a million dollars." Heather told him. "This loser can have it."

"Whatever." Chris shrugged. "I offered you this as a prize and legally it's all I have to do, take it or leave it."

"Whatever." Heather glared at Shawn and Chris before she grabbed Alejandro's hand and started to pull him out of the room. "We'll see you Friday night! 7pm!"

Shawn stood there with the envelope and stared at it before Chris kicked him out. After all that, the only thing he was getting was a dinner with Jasmine...Heather and Alejandro.

* * *

Friday Night finally came and Shawn wasn't looking forward to seeing Alejandro and Heather that night but he was happy because he got that date with Jasmine that he dreamed of since they first met on the island.

"Are you ready?" Shawn asked Jasmine as they approached the entrance to the restaurant.

"I can't believe that we have to go to dinner with Alejandro and Heather." Jasmine sighed. "I'm ready though, Mate."

"We're a little early." Shawn nodded. "With any luck, they won't show up."

"I doubt it." Jasmine told him. "I've seen World Tour and they're pretty ruthless and nasty. They'll be here."

"The place looks nice though." Shawn admitted. "At least we get a nice meal out of it."

* * *

Shawn and Jasmine decided they were going to be seated after waiting outside for Alejandro and Heather for 20 minutes. Shawn wanted to order but Jasmine told him to at least be polite and wait for them to get there. Finally, around 8pm the two of them showed up and yelled at the hostess about being seated. Shawn saw Heather point to him and then they started walking over to the table.

"Hopefully this place is decent." Heather looked around. "The lighting is really dim so let's hope they don't think they can give us shitty food."

"Do you guys want to split an appetizer?" Jasmine asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I don't want to split an appetizer with you!" Heather told Jasmine as she rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why we're sitting with you."

"They have the coupon from Chris." Alejandro reminded her. "This means we have to sit with them."

"Maybe we can talk about something?" Shawn suggested. "You know, just until the waiter comes and takes our orders."

"We're still trying to sue Chris." Heather crossed her arms as she opened the menu. "Do you want to sue Chris with us? This dinner is not worth it! I don't care how the food is, unless they're serving us gold…"

"Heather and I once had gold shavings on an ice cream sundae." Alejandro shrugged as he opened his menu. "José brought some home the one night when we had a movie night."

"Isn't that nice." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "We can't buy things like that on a whim like that. I tried to work hard for that money. I went on the show because I wanted a challenge and I wanted money for my future. I was just lucky enough to meet Shawn on the show."

"Have you not seen our season?" Heather asked them. "We hated each other and money just got in the way. We stopped competing against each other and then Alejandro told me he was loaded so I had the best of both worlds."

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" Shawn asked her. "I'm pretty sure you're an actual witch."

"Aren't you the zombie guy?" Alejandro smirked. "Witches and Zombies are different."

"Are you mocking the supernatural?!" Jasmine demanded to know. "This is the worst double date ever!"

"This isn't a date!" Heather laughed. "As if we'd go out with you two. This is a prize and a very bad one. If Chris Mclean thinks he's getting away with this, he's got another thing coming!"

As the two of them were fighting the waiter came over and interrupted them.

"Hi, my name is Eric and I'll be taking care of you tonight." Eric smiled to them. "Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Cola." Heather told him. "Diet."

"I'll have a regular Cola." Alejandro told Eric.

"Uh, just water for me." Shawn awkwardly looked at the menu as he spoke to Eric. "Uh, Jas?"

"I'll have a glass of Milk." Jasmine told Eric and smiled at Shawn. Heather shot her a look and smirked.

"Milk?" Heather chuckled. "Are you five?"

"Milk is tasty." Jasmine shrugged. "I love it."

"I'll be right back with that and then I'll take your orders." Eric smiled to them as he walked away.

* * *

The group continued to talk about how they wanted to sue Chris as well as fighting with each other and criticizing the way the others played the game.

"You were on zombie alert the whole time, I don't know how you made it as far as you did." Heather told Shawn and that set Jasmine off.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jasmine yelled at Heather. "You and Alejandro made out in the outhouse! People go to the bathroom there! How can you sit here and talk about literately eating gold and then make out in an outhouse! You know someone probably used it! That's disgusting!"

"It was in the heat of the moment." Heather blushed. "Shu-Shut up!"

"Ha! You know I'm right!" Jasmine yelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't yell." Shawn quietly told Jasmine. "People are staring."

"Si Heather…." Alejandro looked at the people and realized they needed to be quiet. "I hate to say it but I must agree with the strange survivalist."

"OH. MY. GOSH!" they suddenly heard a voice and a squeal with it. In walked Tyler and Lindsay. Lindsay grabbed Tyler by the hand and dragged him over to the table. "I missed you guys so much! Hi Jalapeño, Haley, Shrek and Julia!"

"You don't even know them." Alejandro was surprised she was even talking to Jasmine and Shawn. "Why are you here?"

"Tyler and I are on a romantic date." Lindsay hugged Tyler. "Can we sit with you?!"

"No." Heather flat out told them. "How can you even afford to be here? How do you even know these two?!"

"I saw them on TV." Lindsay told them as she reached into her purse and pulled out a lip gloss. "Isn't it nice to go on dates with people from the show?! Tyler and I just wanted a romantic date but now we can have a romantic date with you guys and catch up with you guys!"

"We're celebrating my latest track win." Tyler smiled with a medal around his neck. "I won second place!"

"Move over, Shrek." Lindsay slid into the booth and squished Shawn. There was definitely not enough room for six people.

"There isn't any room here." Jasmine glared at her. "You're squishing us."

"There's plenty of room." Tyler squeezed in next to Alejandro and Heather who were not amused. "See?"

"That's it!" Heather shoved Alejandro into Tyler who fell on the floor. "I'm leaving."

"For once, I think I have to agree with Heather." Jasmine sighed. "Lindsay, you're gonna have to move or I'm going to be forced to shove you out."

"You wouldn't do that." Lindsay laughed. "We're all friends having a great time on a date!"

Jasmine shoved Lindsay on the floor so she had room to get out. The four of them decided this was not worth it and a horrible prize. They were all going to sue Chris tomorrow for sure. As they left, Tyler got up off the floor and held his hand out for Lindsay. The two of them sat at the booth that was now vacant. Within minutes of sitting down Eric came back with the drinks and looked at the two of them as he sent the drinks down.

"Uh, you're not the same people that were here." Eric told them.

"You can leave the drinks here." Tyler happily took Jasmine's Milk. "I love Milk."

"Oh, okay." Eric looked at them strangely. "I have a Cola and a diet Cola for the lady if she wants?"

"Oh, how'd you know I love diet Cola!" Lindsay gasped as the soda was placed on the table.

"You want a few minutes to look at the menu?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed as Eric walked away. "I don't get why they had to leave in such a hurry."

"I dunno." Lindsay shrugged. "That Shackles guy is really weird. He's like some ghost hunter. Maybe they were having a meeting and got an emergency call?"

"You wanna watch Ghost watchers at my house after this?" Tyler asked. "I love ghost shows and I love you too babe."

"Awww!" Lindsay blushed. "I love you too Tyler! Yes, I'll watch a ghost show with you even if I have to cover my eyes!"

* * *

 **Well this was for my Secret Santa on the forum! Sam A.K.A. The Sarcasm Master, this one is for you! I hope it was everything you hoped for and more because I sure as hell had a blast writing this for you! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
